


I don't know

by boojaejoong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen, I'm writing this to cope b/c right now, Yann is my only hope, anywho, ayy that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boojaejoong/pseuds/boojaejoong
Summary: It was too early for Yann to think too hard about things. Like whether or not he had studied enough for his math test, or what in the world this upperclassmen who approached him about Lucas could want.Takes place on the Monday morning following the emotional turmoil that was Friday night.





	I don't know

            Yann was not a fan of Mondays. Never has been, never will be. He hated starting up another week of school, left with only the memories and perhaps a lingering hangover from a weekend of partying. Briefly, he recalled lying in bed later that Friday night and seeing Emma’s Instagram story with Alex, of all people. The thought still made him sick to his stomach. He sighed as he swung his locker open.

He supposed…

            _“How dare you talk about my family!”_

…perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing if he just forgot this past weekend. His phone buzzed in his pocket. With a quick reach and glance, he saw that it was Arthur, just asking to meet later to pay him back for beers from the previous weekend. Yann texted a quick confirmation and tucked his phone back, trying not to dwell too much on the fight that had happened between Lucas, and, well, all of them really.

            It was certainly too early in the morning for Yann to really remember the details from an alcohol-induced weekend. But he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to think too much about it.

            Lucas. His best friend, his ride or die, his _brother_ , had been on a whole other level for weeks. Arthur was right about that, and yes, it was annoying. But it was _Lucas_. Yann was more worried than anything and, deep down, he knew Arthur and Basile felt the same.

            Lucas was always a bit of a grouch. Always thick with the sarcasm and quick to make a snide remark at any one of them. But above all he was sweet, funny, smart as hell, and meant the world to all of them. He didn’t want to be mad at Lucas. He wasn’t mad at Lucas. If anything, at that point, he was just full of exasperated concern.

            After Lucas had stormed off, Yann, Basile, and Arthur hadn’t lingered too long at the party either. A fight was always a quick way to get things shut down, so the three had started off in their own directions, each filled with a mixture of shock, anger and worry. It wasn’t until Yann had gotten a confirmation text from Mika at nearly one in the morning that Lucas was home that he finally let himself relax a bit. His friend had been a dick, but that didn’t mean Yann wanted him wandering around the streets of Paris alone in the middle of the night.

            Yann sighed once more and swung his locker shut. Whatever.

            “Um…Hey,” a voice suddenly rasped to his right. Yann glanced over to meet the tired, anxious eyes of another student.

            “Hey,” Yann responded, giving the guy a quick glance over. It was early, too early, but Yann’s brain was able to work quick enough to identify the guy. He didn’t know him, but he had been nice enough to return his scarf a few weeks back. In fact, …he thinks he even saw him in Lucas’ Instagram story once. Something about a double date.

             “Uh…” the guy started then stopped, pausing to look down on the floor, grip tight on his bag. Not the most eloquent of guys it would seem. “I uh, I was just wondering where Lucas was. You’re his friend, right?”

            Yann considered the guy for a moment. “I am,” he began. “Haven’t seen him yet today.”

            The guy swallowed and gave a slow nod. His eyes darted around, seeming to try and not look at Yann for too long. But he didn’t really seem able to keep his eyes locked on anything for too long. Normally, Yann would give one last sorry and walk off. But the guy was fidgety to say the least, seeming to be on the brink of talking further.

            Yann raised his brows. “Did you need him for something or…?”

            “No,” the dude replied quickly, albeit quietly. “I just, uh. I heard that he showed up to Chloe’s party on Friday and just…I heard there was a fight. I just…”

            Yann frowned, suddenly self-conscious. “Oh, yeah. Look, man, don’t worry about it. It was actually him and us, his friends. He’s just been…we’ve just been distant lately. No one got hurt. I mean, heh, kid broke our friend’s pair of glasses, but hey, if you ask me, the guy needed a new pair anyways…”

            He trailed off, feeling awkward about openly admitting to fighting with his friend. It didn’t help that the guy standing in front of him seemed to get even more agitated at the information.

            “But he’s…okay? Right?”

            Yann paused, suddenly his stomach twisting just a bit. He knew Lucas had gotten home. However, Mika had conveniently left out what state his friend had returned in. He thought about it for a moment. His Lucas, tiny and, for the most part, easy-going. He thought about the face of pure, twisted rage on his face before his small figure darted off into the night. Okay. Was he okay?

            “I don’t know, actually,” Yann decided to settle on. “Haven’t talked to him since Friday. I heard he got home, but other than that I suppose I don’t know.”

            The guy nodded, but somehow, he looked even more tired than before. His shoulders slumped and he looked to be considering his next words carefully. “It’s just…when I got here, I was hearing some things.”

            Yann waited for more. “…Things?” he prompted.

            The guy let out a frustrated sigh, as if trying to figure out how to best phrase his next set of words. “Just some…Apparently Chloe said some things. I just…they were about him and I just…”

            “Woah, wait, what’s Chloe saying about him?” Yann demanded.

            The guy paused, finally, really looking Yann in the eye. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, this time looking like he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but was trying to figure out if he should. “Just,” he finally started. “I just wanted to know if he was here. If you knew if he was fine, that…that’d he’d _be here_.”

            Yann hesitated. It was early. Way too early for his brain to be connecting the dots it needed to connect at eight forty-five on a Monday morning. He thought about Lucas’ reluctance to hang out with Chloe. He thought about the guy having Lucas’ (Yann’s) scarf. He thought about Lucas being irritable and on edge anytime hanging out with girls was announced. He thought about Lucas’ Instagram story, with this guy in it, and how he, for a moment, was in a better mood as he approached Yann and the rest of the guys after missing Basile’s party. He thought about in just a couple days, that mood went beyond shitty and he became a shell of the boy Yann once knew.

            Yann’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at the caption on the screen.

            **EMMA** : _Yooooo, dude, what happened to Lucas’ hand?? Who the fuck did he punch to get it that fucked up?_

            Yann swallowed and forced down the lump that leapt into his throat. He tucked his phone away.

            He thought, about the guy standing in front of him. Knuckles white with how tight he grasped his bag, shadows under his eyes prominent and pathetic, gaze teetering on hopeless. He thought about him and he thought about Lucas. Really, for the first time in years, he thought about Lucas, and with a surge of protective energy, he felt himself stand taller.

            He remembered that Lucas wandered off alone into the night on Friday, in God knows what state, returning to his apartment, probably looking like shit, at one in the morning. He considered, briefly, because if it was true, he was going to do something he regretted, what Chloe could have said. What she could have been going around saying about his best friend, what she could possibly be ruining for Lucas. He took in the guy before him, and, not letting himself connect the final dots, said:

            “Look man, if you’re worried about him, you’re going to have to ask him yourself. I don’t know how he’s doing.”

            With that, Yann gave the guy a sympathetic pat on the arm, turned heel, and started off down the hall.

            He wouldn’t let his brain connect dots that were laying right there. He wanted Lucas to be the one to do it.

However, Lucas was his brother. And as confused as he was with the way his friend was acting, he’d be damned if he let anyone, classmates, Chloe, or mysterious upperclassmen, hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!! As sad as that clip was, I'm really rooting for Yann now and wanted to write a little somethin for him. Here's to hoping the rest is uphill (and for those who also watched the og, we know how it'll go). 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the latest episode and, if you haven't seen the og (or if you have some new theories) what could happen next!!


End file.
